The invention relates to novel benzimidazole derivatives, their preparation and their use as medicinal agents.
Many benzimidazoles can influence dopaminergic and adrenergic processes, with the possibility of the occurrence of effects on the central nervous system as well as peripheral effects (PCT/DE 85/00275).